


I Love You When I Shouldn't

by snowkind



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Blow Jobs, F/M, First Time, Forbidden Love, Foreskin Play, Guilty Pleasures, Incest, Masturbation, Maximoff Twin Feels, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, Siblings, Sorry Not Sorry, Time Skips, Unrequited Love, excessive cum, maxicest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 23:45:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7243627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowkind/pseuds/snowkind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three times Pietro realizes how much he loves his sister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You When I Shouldn't

**Author's Note:**

> This is my guilty pleasure of a ship and if you don't ship Maxicest even in the slightest I wouldn't recommend reading it... Things get _pretty_ explicit sexually ~~even though I suck at writing sexy time scenes HAH!~~  
>  I hope you enjoy regardless!
> 
> I don't own any of the characters unless stated otherwise.
> 
> Love,
> 
> May ( ˘ ³ ˘ )♥
> 
> P.S. The story is most likely embellished with various spelling errors and grammar issues... I tend to overlook a few things while writing and even re-reading! If you happen to spot any problems, please let me know so I may fix it! Thank you!

She knocked on the door once and then turned the handle.

      “Hey, Pietro do yo—OH MY GOD I’M SO SORRY.”

Pietro’s room was dark when she opened the door. When she opened the door, however, the light from the hall flooded into her brother’s room and revealed the boy to be pressed against his headboard with his hands under his covers and a very exhausted expression plastered onto his face. Wanda closed the door immediately despite her brother’s protests and exclaims to wait. She returned to her room with a flushed face and tentatively sat down on the edge of her bed. She stood up not a second later and looked around her room in an attempt to try and find something- anything - to do to occupy her mind.

      “Wanda?” Pietro spoke softly and he knocked on the frame of her doorway before leaning on it.

She turned rigid and looked up from her open dresser. Thankfully, Pietro had slapped on a pair of sweatpants… but nothing else. She felt her cheeks heat up at the sight of her shirtless brother and immediately forced herself to look back down at the mess of clothes in the drawer. She exhaled a strained breath, one she hadn’t even realized she had been holding, when Pietro hesitantly moved to sit on her bed.

      “S…Sorry you had to see that.” He mumbled softly and Wanda felt goose bumps start to form on her skin.

      “If it…” Pietro’s sudden stop made Wanda look up at him.

      “If it makes you feel any better I was thinking about you when I—”

      “Pietro.” She cut him off before he could continue.

Wanda closed her eyes and rubbed at her temples as if she had a migraine. Pietro shifted and the frame of her bed creaked. She sighed and then hesitantly went to sit down next to him. After another moment she placed her hand on his shoulder and turned to face him. She parted her lips as if she had something to say and then paused.

      “Sorry…” Pietro spoke up first.

      “I know it's… weird.” He gently grabbed her hand from his shoulder and held it in his own.

      “Yeah.” She mumbled almost inaudibly to herself and looked away.

      “It's just,” He started to say, a bit disheartened when she looked away.

      “I just.” He paused again and inhaled deeply.

      “I'm really sorry you had to see me doing… But it's just that I really love you and we are almost seniors already and I don't want to be the only one who doesn't know how to… I don't want to be inexperienced before we go to college and I know it's really stupid and I _am_ stupid but”

      “Pietro.” Wanda cut him off again and she brought her other hand to cup his.

      “I get it.” She gently squeezed his hands and pursed her lips together.

      “Re…Really?” He breathed the word out in disbelief.

Wanda swallowed and then nodded.

      “Yeah… I get it. But,” She paused and quickly glanced up to look at her brother’s face.

      “We can't… You _know_ we can't. We’re…”

Pietro nodded solemnly and retracted his hands from hers. He knew they couldn't. He even researched it once a few months back. Blood relations… They couldn't unless he wanted to completely ruin his sister’s future. He couldn't never do that.  
Pietro nodded again despite the silence that had engulfed the two and he stood up from her bed.

      “Wait, I…” Wanda stood up when he did.

      “That doesn't mean I won't help you…”

      “S… Serious?” Pietro’s eyes widened and he turned on his heels to face her.

She chewed on her lower lip for a moment before she suddenly reached down and pulled her shirt over her head. Pietro’s eyes almost popped out of his head when he saw his sister in just her bra. Blood rushed into his cheeks and he reluctantly looked away when she shook off her shorts.

      “N-Now?” He glanced over and quickly snapped his head back down after catching sight of his sister clad in just her underwear.

      “If. If you want.” Wanda mumbled and held her arm.

      “No! I mean like, no I want to. I.” He awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck and Wanda chuckled softly.

      “Ah, but I…” He cautiously closed the distance between them and placed his hands on her hips.

      “I don't…” His cheeks burned brighter and he averted his eyes for the umpteenth time.

      “I don't really have any condoms…”

      “O-Oh! That's… That's fine.” She swallowed hard and Pietro’s eyes almost fell out of his head for a second time.

      “No! I mean…” She laughed awkwardly and brushed her hair back.

      “I have some.”

      “Oh,” He felt his throat constrict and he gawked at her for a second.

      “Okay, that's good.”

      “Yeah.. Erm… How about you go back to your room and I'll meet you there.”

      “O-Okay.” Pietro nodded quickly and then returned back to his room.

He did a little victory jump the moment he reached his room and pumped his fist in the air. Then panic set in and he ran to one side of the room and then back to the side of his bed. What the Hell was he supposed to be doing? He immediately looked down at his sweatpants and quickly slid them off.  
Crap crap crap! She was probably going to walk in any moment and here he was hopping around his room trying to get his feet out of the stupid leg holes.  
When the door to his room creaked open as Wanda pushed it open, he was sitting on his bed in complete nude.

Wanda returned to his room with an anxious expression. Her eyes widened when she saw that he was already completely undressed on his bed. She wrung her hands together before hesitantly closing his bedroom door and then taking a seat at the edge of his bed.

      “Well…” She started and revealed the condom she had grabbed from her room.

      “When you are going to have…you need to use this.”

      “I know…” Pietro muttered and looked away with a very flustered expression.

Wanda swallowed hard and ripped open the small package. She slid the condom into her hand and crept closer to him. She could sense how nervous her brother was feeling even without him looking at her. His fists were filled with the fabric of his blanket and she could see the veins in his wrists popping out. A shaky breath fell from her lips and she reached forward before pausing.

      “Ready?”

Pietro nodded silently, still avoiding her gaze, and tightened his grip. Wanda bit her lower lip as she reached out and loosely wrapped her slender fingers around his cock. Pietro let out a stifled moan at the touch and Wanda felt the blood rush into her face. She proceeded and positioned the condom on the tip of his cock before she rolled the rubber out and made sure that she covered his entire shaft. Pietro squirmed slightly during the process and clenched his jaw tight at the faint sensation of her fingers just barely grazing him as she rolled the condom down his length. He exhaled heavily when she finally pulled her hands away. Wanda brushed the loose locks of her hair behind her ear and swallowed again. She found that her throat had gone unusually dry.  
As if Pietro had read her mind, he swiftly leaned forward and clumsily crashed their lips tougher, his tongue instantly violating her mouth and providing the moisture and saliva she had seemed to have lost.

      “MMM!!” Wanda’s eyes widened at the sudden kiss and she instinctively began to pull away until she found that Pietro had secured his hand at the back of her head, thus preventing her from physically moving away.

Her mind seemed to shut down the longer Pietro kept on kissing her, and she wasn't so sure anymore that Pietro was as innocent as he made himself out to be. When he pulled away with a thin trail of saliva still connecting their mouths for just a moment before breaking, Pietro immediately turned his head away again as if he were ashamed. He sat back on his heels and looked down.

      “I'm sorry…” He whispered and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

Wanda gaped her mouth open in an attempt to respond. There were no words to describe how she was feeling.  
After a moment of silence she reached forward and tentatively cupped the side of her brother’s face.

      “It’s okay…” Was it okay? Was it okay that she had just kissed her brother and was going to teach him how to have sex?

No. She knew it was wrong. Everything they were doing was so indescribably wrong. Her gut was screaming at her to return back to the safety of her room, and a sense of guilt drowned her mind at how much she actually _enjoyed_ the taste of her brother. She felt like crying and screaming at her stupid self and wanting to kiss Pietro again all at the same time.  
The same thoughts were running in Pietro’s mind as well. He knew that he was wrong for wanting to do _anything_ to his beloved sister. He knew and yet he couldn't stop himself. He loved Wanda before he even realized how much he cared for her. He loved her more than anyone in the world when he knew he shouldn't. Whose first love was their own sister? How sick and twisted and perverted was he? But he couldn't stop his heart from beating. Couldn't stop himself from loving her.  
Never.

      “It's not…” He finally responded to her attempt at reassuring him.

He closed his eyes and took in a shaky breath.

      “I'm sorry…” He muttered again and placed his hand on top of Wanda’s, pressing her hand down more.

Before she knew was she was doing, Wanda leaned in and pressed her lips against Pietro’s. She kissed him with their lips moving in perfect sync until her mind began to black out again and she began to open her mouth to allow his tongue inside. All _he_ could focus on was the sweet, lingering taste his sister left in his mouth as they kissed. Once again he moved his hand to support the back of her head, and this time Wanda didn't move away. She tilted her head back a bit so they could deepen the kiss. It wasn't before long until Pietro began to pick up the pace and ravenously explore her mouth. He made sure to taste every part of her mouth before breaking away in a panting mess. Wanda simply looked dazed as Pietro slid his hand down from her head to the small of her back. A small smile began to form on his saliva-coated lips as he started to gently stroke down the length of her hair.

      “You're so beautiful.”

The words seemed to bring Wanda back to reality in an instant and blood rushed into her cheeks again. She frowned slightly and her eyebrows knit together.

      “What's wrong?” Pietro unconsciously mirrored her worried expression.

      “We shouldn't…” She started to say and Pietro’s face fell.

She instantly regretted it as Pietro retracted his hand and started to move away from her.

      “Wait.” She spoke quietly, almost inaudibly, and placed a hand on his bare thigh.

Without a moment’s hesitation she reached behind herself and unhooked her bra. Pietro straightened his back out and he couldn't help but start to intensely focus on her chest.

      “Don't stare so much… It’s embarrassing…” Wanda turned her head away as she began to slip the straps off her shoulders.

She finally tossed her bra off the side of her bed and shivered. It wasn't cold in her brother’s room, but the fact that he was staring at her so intensely sent chills down her spine.

      “You're so beautiful…” Pietro repeated again in soft words.

Wanda felt like bursting into tears again and her stomach turned. Wrong. Everything she was doing was so wrong.  
For the first time in her entire life, she felt afraid.

      “Please don't…” She began to say and then abruptly stopped when Pietro cupped her face with both his hands and kissed her gently.

When she leaned back a warmth bloomed across her entire body and she looked up at him with timid eyes. Another moment of taut, charged silence passed before Wanda tentatively grabbed hold of his wrist and brought his hand to her bare chest. Pietro’s eyes widened a bit and he involuntarily squeezed the soft flesh beneath his palm. She inhaled sharply when the warmth of his palm enveloped her breast and she looked away.

      “Your heart is beating so fast.”

      “Yes.”

      “Am I… Making you nervous?”

      “Yes.”

      “May I kiss you?”

      “…Yes.”

Pietro leaned in for the third time and began to kiss her again. As his tongue roamed over her plump, bottom lip, he began to gently roll the soft flesh in his palm. When Wanda moaned against his lips a tingling sensation immediately shot down into his cock. He had, for a moment, forgotten about how hard he had gotten, and now a burning feeling had pitted itself in his stomach.

      “Can I lay you down?” Pietro mumbled the words into their kiss and Wanda simply nodded in response before she closed the distance between them again.

He began to gently lay Wanda down, supporting her back with his free hand, until she was entirely laid out underneath him. When they stopped kissing Pietro had to take a second to restart his mind after seeing just how _beautiful_ Wanda was. She lay beneath him with her hair creating a messy crown above her head, a clouded look in her eyes, her nostrils just barely flared, and her rosy lips slightly parted.

      “Don't forget the lub—”

      “I know.” Pietro replied before Wanda could even finish her sentence.

Though he had been a bit embarrassed that he didn't have any condoms, he wasn't sure if he should be proud either that he had a almost empty bottle of lube already stored in his bedside table. Quickly reaching over and fishing the bottle out of the drawer, Pietro squeezed a decent amount of the cool lubricant into his palm. He slicked himself up evenly as fast as possible and then returned to hovering over his sister. She still carried the same dazed look on her gentle features and another shock went straight to his throbbing cock.

His eyes hungrily trailed down to her underwear. He swallowed and reached down to swipe two fingers against her covered slit. Wanda moaned in response and twisted in her spot. He rubbed his fingers against her again and reveled at how his sister reacted to his touch. To be honest he wasn't sure if he was doing anything right and while he was banking on the fact that Wanda might instruct him on where to touch and how to actually do anything, he was glad his copious amount of porn watching was being put to good use.

Wanda, at the moment, was incapable of evening forming any coherent sentences in her mind. She was already getting very wet from his simple touching, and she couldn't help but groan loudly when Pietro daringly pressed his middle finger in just slightly deeper than he had been rubbing. Though she was still wearing her underwear, the fabric was thin enough to be practically nonexistent. Pietro felt inexplicably excited and turned on at the foreign sensation of his sister’s peculiarly smooth, wet lips.  
When he finally retracted his hand, Wanda shot her hands down and slipped her thumbs underneath the waistband of her panties. She lifted herself up and quickly inched out of them before likewise tossing them off the floor. Pietro stared in disbelief and blushed at her eager seeming actions.

      “W-What?” Wanda instantly picked up on his change in behavior, evidently making Pietro’s smile grow larger.

      “You’re just so beautiful.”

Wanda fidgeted uncomfortably at his comment.

      “I mean hot. You’re _really_ , unbelievably fucking hot.” Pietro quickly correctly himself and offered her a wry smile.

He knew that Wanda felt uncomfortable when he called her beautiful. Even when they were younger she would get quirky when he called her beautiful. It probably wasn't the best word to use to describe his sibling, especially when every time he said it he stared at her almost too long for anyone to think that it was just a little bit outside of normal. But he didn't want to lie to himself. He truly did think Wanda was beautiful. She always had been beautiful, even when she woke up and had horrible bed head or when she got caught in a rainstorm and returned home drenched to the bone. She was beautiful no matter the condition.

Wanda laughed softly at his correction and rolled her eyes. She reached up and gently punched him square in the chest.

      “Shut up, you dork.”

His lips curled up at her comment and they lapsed into another silence. She looked up at him with curious eyes before parting her lips to inhale. She had kept her fist on his chest, but now she splayed out her fingers and pressed her whole hand firmly against him.

      “Your heart is beating so fast.”

      “Yeah.”

      “Am I making you nervous?”

      “Very much.”

Wanda smiled at his response and wrapped both her arms around his neck, bringing him down again so she could kiss him.  
It was wrong. _So_ wrong. But she couldn't stop.  
Pietro hummed against her lips when she intertwined her fingers with his hair and gingerly pulled on his locks. Their tongues slid across one another with ease and Pietro felt intoxicated with the sweet taste of his sister.

      “Are you ready?” Pietro suddenly asked with half lidded eyes.

As much as he loved kissing Wanda, his cock was still throbbing to the point where it was almost painful at how much he wanted to put himself inside of her. When Wanda nodded he looked away from her and looked down to make sure he was going about things correctly. Again, he was originally banking on Wanda’s guidance, but it seemed that she had completely forgotten about his lack of experience. He silently thanked the countless number of porn videos he had masturbated to and guided his cock to her entrance.

It was weird for him to see a vagina in real life let alone see one so close, and it was even weirder that he had to admit to himself that Wanda’s was somehow really cute.  
If a vagina could be cute that was.  
Instead of being completely shaved, like the busty women in the videos he had watched were, Wanda had a neatly trimmed patch of pubic hair that formed an almost perfect triangle leading directly to her clit. The frame of his bed creaked and Pietro was brought back to reality after thinking about how cute Wanda was even down there.  
He was disgusting.

Taking a deep breath and holding it, Pietro pushed the tip of his cock in. He almost fell down when Wanda suddenly jerked and let out the most provocative noises he had ever heard in his entire life. Surprised that he didn't come at just that noise, Pietro blinked quickly and exhaled as slowly as he could through his nose. _Fuck_ , this was going to be hard for him to last.

At last he continued to push himself further until, after stopping several times whenever Wanda moaned or squirmed, he was fully inside of her.

      “Oh…” Wanda panted heavily and grasped at his bed sheet covers as if her life depended on it.

      “What is it? Are you okay?” Pietro sputtered quickly and looked down at her with a panicked expression.

Wanda nodded just as quickly as he had spoken and tried to wet her dry throat by swallowing. She hadn't expected him to be so _big_. When she put the condom on him he didn't seem so large, but now that he was inside her he felt _enormous_.  
It took her a second to recover at the shock of his size before she told him to continue.  
Still hesitant but happy at her approval to proceed, Pietro began to pull out inch by inch until the tip of his cock was just teasingly at her entrance as he had started. He pushed back in again, a bit smoother and quicker than the first time, and marveled at the slickness of his easily he could fill her up. After the fourth time of sliding out at a steady pace, Wanda unexpectedly bucked and let out a cry that startled her brother.

      “Are you okay? What’s wrong?” He furrowed his brows and held one side of her face in his hand.

      “Yes… Yes… I'm fine.” She struggled to get the words out of her mouth as she took large gasps in between each word.

      “It's just… Oh my _God_ , you feel so _good_. But could you please…” Wanda paused and turned her head to the side so she was nuzzled more against his hand.

      “Faster…” She breathed out shakily and Pietro almost came right then and there.

His own breath caught in his throat and he replayed the scene in his head.  
There they were on his bed with Pietro on top and Wanda beneath him. She was quavering and panting quickly. A light sheen of sweat covered her entire body and was illuminated by the ceiling lights in his room. Her cheeks were flushed and her lips formed a perfect ‘O’ shape. _Faster_.  
She wanted him to go _faster_.

Fuck.

Pietro wasn't experienced one bit, but at that second he let himself succumb to his natural desires and soon he had worked up a quick pace fast enough to make his sister _writhe_ underneath while quietly moan **his** name over and over as if his name were a silent prayer.

It didn't take long after he was pounding against her, the sickeningly, forbidden sweet sound of skin slapping against skin, until he came. He choked on his breath and immediately stopped moving altogether, twitching every now and then as he felt the condom balloon up with all his cum.  
Once he was done and down to the very last drop, a heavy wave of fatigue washed over his body. He pulled his cock out, still semi-hard but flaccid enough to easily slip out of his sister’s wet pussy, and forced himself to sit and scoot back until he was being supported by his bed’s headrest.

It took him another moment after struggling to just keep his eyes open to realize that Wanda was sitting in front of him. An indescribable expression was scribbled on her face and another wave, this time of guilt, washed over him.

Everything working up to actually sticking his cock inside of Wanda took about forty-five minutes, and the act of him coming only took less than four minutes. How weak was he? And Wanda hadn't even had a chance to reach her own orgasm. Did that mean his sex sucked? Normally in the videos he watched both parties came. And around the same time too! But Wanda? She was just patiently sitting across from him in all her naked glory while he was trying to stop himself from falling into hibernation like a goddamn bear.

      “I'm sorry.” Pietro managed to work up the strength to apologize and he looked up to try and gauge and see how Wanda was feeling.

      “It's okay.” She replied calmly and promptly.

      “No, you didn't... You didn't…” He paused and leaned his head back against the wall.

When he opened his eyes, not even realizing when he had closed them, he was laying down comfortably in his bed with his pillow beneath his head and his blanket neatly tucked up to his chin. The lights in his room had been turned off and he could make out the faded yellow light coming from the hallway and a blurry, silhouetted figure in his doorway.

      “Wanda?” He whispered and was surprised to hear how raspy his voice had gotten.

The figure moved toward him and he could feel his mattress dip a bit at the added weight as Wanda took a seat. She brushed Pietro’s hair out of his face and offered him a gentle smile.

      “I'm sorry.” He croaked again and moved to sit up.

Wanda was clothed again while he was still completely naked under his covers. When he slipped into a nap from exhaustion, Wanda had dutifully taken off his full condom and cleaned him up a bit before tucking him in.  
His stomach turned and now it was his turn to feel like crying (even if it was unmanly of him). He really was pitiful, wasn't he? Passing out after having sex with his sister. _Having_ sex with his sister. Thinking his sister was the most beautiful person in the entire universe. Loving his sister more than any brother should love a sister.

 _Loving his sister_.

      “It's okay.” Wanda broke his train of thought and smiled again.

      “But you didn't..” He started and then stopped when Wanda pressed her soft lips against his.

      “It's okay. It wouldn't even be normal if we both… You know.” She whispered the words against his mouth and then leaned back to shrug her shoulders in an attempt to finish her sentence.

      “The videos you watch aren't really true. Not everyone…” She shrugged her shoulders again to fill in the blank.  
      “Every time people have sex. So don't worry about it.”

      “Oh… But I thoug— wait how do you know about the videos?” Pietro stared at her with wide eyes.

      “These walls are pretty thin and I'm surprised you don't use earbuds.” Wanda giggled softly and Pietro felt his cheeks heat up.

      “The wire of the earbuds tends to get tangled when I'm trying to listen and mastur—”

      “Okay okay, I get it.” Wanda laughed this time.

      “You're so hopeless sometimes.” She shook her head and smiled to herself.

      “But that's why I've got you… Right?” Pietro offered a meek smile.

Wanda didn't respond at that and instead she just pursed her lips into a thin smile. She knit her brows together and let her chin fall for a second before she looked back up to kiss Pietro one more time. She pulled away before Pietro could do anything more.

      “Finish your nap before it’s time for dinner or mom will be really angry if you fall asleep in your food.”

Pietro chuckled and nodded his head. He grabbed Wanda’s wrist before she could leave and gently tugged her down so he could place another kiss on her cheek.

      “I love you.” He whispered the words softly.

Wanda smiled and nodded her head. He let go of her wrist and settled back into his pillow, watching Wanda’s back as she left his room. He closed his eyes when Wanda turned to close the door with a quiet _click_. He could hear his heart beat slowly in his chest.  
He couldn't stop his heart from beating. Couldn't stop himself from loving her.  
Never.

◆ ◆ ◆

They say people get closer the more time they spend with each other, but that was quite the opposite for the Maximoff household. The longer Pietro spent time away from home in college, the more he wanted to be with his sister. Stupid, right? It completely defied the natural laws of siblingology, but then again, the Maximoff twins weren’t the most conventional of twins to begin with.

      “It’s so hot. Has it always been this hot?” Wanda complained as she came down the stairs.

Pietro perked up from the couch and scooted to the side to give her some room. He had arrived home two days before Wanda did and the temperature actually did rise quite a few degrees ever since she came back. She had gotten her hair cut short while she was away, and Pietro still thought she looked just as beautiful.  
He laughed in response to her complaint.

      “Do you want me to get you something to drink?”

      “Do we have any Dr. Pepper?”

Pietro gladly pulled himself up from the couch before returning to the sunken portion of the couch where he had been sitting earlier. He handed her the cold can and then wrapped his arm around his sister’s neck despite the sweat that had already coated both of their skin.

      “Mmm, this really hits the spot.” Wanda hummed happily after popping the tab opening and taking a sip.

      “How was junior year? Publish any books yet?” Pietro suddenly asked and grinned.

Wanda had set out to become an English major when they graduated high school. Pietro chose to become a Math major. It was the first time they really went their separate ways.  
Wanda set the can down on the coffee table and then curled her legs up to her chest.

      “It’s been… fun! Hectic and a lot of work in comparison to high school junior year… And no books yet, just lots of papers.” She laughed and rested her head on his shoulder.

      “How about you?”

Pietro just hummed in response before reaching forward to grab her can. He helped himself to a sip of the sweet, bubbly soda and then smacked his lips.

      “That bad, huh?”

He chuckled and passed her the can.

      “It’s been fine.”

      “Just _fine_?  
      I guess that makes sense. I don’t know why you would ever want to focus on math after senior year of high school… but you’ve always been the weird one.” Wanda teased and drank more of the soda.

He grinned and started to gently tread his fingers through her short hair. Before he knew it he started to unconsciously braid tiny braids into her hair. Ever since they were younger he had helped Wanda do her hair. He really was the weird one. He couldn’t deny that fact.  
Besides… after all these years of being separated and only seeing one another a few times in a year… after trying to grow out of his foolish crush for his sister… He still loved her.

      “Yeah. You’re not so normal yourself either.” Pietro finally said and kissed the side of her head.

      “What’s that supposed to mean?” Wanda nudged him with her shoulder and sat up.

      “An English major? C’mon, that’s basically like becoming a librarian.” He snickered when Wanda set the soda can down and then gently punched him in the shoulder.

      “Well math is for dorks and that means you’re a **really** big dork!”

      “What kind of comeback is that? I’d expect more from an English major.”

Wanda rolled her eyes and Pietro continued to laugh as she pelted him with several mock punches. It didn’t take long for the two to break out into a tickle fight.

      “STOP IT..PFF…AHAHA PIETRO STOP STOP!!! MY STOMACH!” Wanda cried out and laughed at the same time as Pietro attacked her sides.

He obediently stopped tickling her and inhaled sharply when he realized the position they were in. Somehow in the midst of their fighting Wanda had ended up in his lap. She panted lightly and stared at him with wide eyes. Her cheeks were flushed and her hair was slightly messy.  
His eyes studied her face as if she were a puzzle that he wanted to solve. He glanced from her eyes to her lips and felt his own lips curl up into a smile. He wasn't sure whether to proceed or not without her permission, but he didn't really need to ask because it was Wanda who leaned in first.

The kiss was gentle and immediately forced Pietro to remember a similar warm feeling from many years ago. His eyes fluttered close and he slowly moved his hands to support her back and her head. Their lips moved in perfect sync and he realized how much he had _missed_ Wanda. She might have changed during college but this feeling that was burrowing itself in his stomach, this feeling of her soft lips pressed against his, this feeling of holding her…

      “I’ve missed you…” He muttered the words into their kiss and Wanda smiled against his mouth.

She leaned back and tucked her hair behind her eyes. She stared at him with narrowed eyes and Pietro shifted a bit underneath her weight.

      “What?” He finally asked.

      “I’ve missed you too.” She murmured quietly and rested her forehead against his.

Pietro felt his throat constrict and he averted his gaze for a second. The proximity of Wanda’s face made his stomach perform flips and her sweet fragrant made his chest tighten. When he looked back he watched her close her eyes and close the gap between them. Wanda took no time in taking charge and soon he had his mouth open to receive her roaming tongue. A content hum vibrated in the back of his throat when he recognized the sweet, lingering taste of his sister in his mouth.  
He had missed her.  
Missed… _this_.

Pietro slid the hand holding the back of his sister’s head down so that both of his hands rested on the natural curve of her back. Wanda leaned forward so that Pietro could rest his head on the back of the couch. Their tongues glided across one another and intertwined in sweet bliss. She began to grind against him.  
Pietro moaned at the heavenly sensation. It was hot. Everything felt so **hot**.  
The sticky feeling of sweat made itself prominent on his skin as Wanda continued to slowly roll her body against his. He could feel the heat emanating from her body and rolled his own hips upward to meet hers. A broken cry fell from her lips and she broke the kiss.

      “Let’s go upstairs.” She panted softly, her warm breath tickling his chin.

      “Okay.” He nodded and firmly wrapped his hands underneath her thighs before he scooped her up altogether.

Wanda snaked her arms around his neck and kissed him while he stood up from the couch and began to make his way toward the stairs.

      “Mmm… Wanda…” He tried to talk but found his words lost among his sister’s lips.

      “Hmm?” She kissed him gently before stopping to look at him.

      “It’s dangerous to… while we’re going up the stairs.”

Wanda laughed and Pietro looked away with flushed cheeks.

      “Okay okay, I get it. No distracting you while we’re going up. Got it.”

Pietro grinned and started to ascend the stairs, daringly taking two at a time, before he stopped and felt his knees falter.

      “Nff… Wanda, you can’t…” He started to say and quickly let go of one of her thighs so he could support himself on the wall.

He returned to supporting her and sighed softly as Wanda sucked on the sensitive skin of his throat.

      “Wanda… Wanda…” Her name spilled from his lips as she continued to kiss him along his throat.

      “Mmm… Okay, I’m done.” She giggled softly against his skin and Pietro inhaled sharply in an attempt refocus on getting up the stairs.

He opened the door to her room, her room being the first room to arrive at after coming up from the stairs, and gave her a swift kiss before setting her down on her bed. He quickly discarded his tank top while Wanda pulled her shirt over her head. She shimmied out of her cotton shorts and started to laugh when Pietro hopped on one foot in an attempt to take off his own shorts. She swung her legs over the edge of the bed and reached forward to steady her brother out.

      “You're so hopeless sometimes.” She shook her head and smiled to herself.

      “But that's why I've got you… Right?” Pietro offered a cheeky grin.

Wanda laughed again and then slipped her thumbs underneath his waistband. She pulled down slowly and slid off her bed and onto her knees. Pietro wavered slightly in his spot as he watched Wanda kneel down in front of him. He gently held onto her shoulder and alternated in lifting his feet so she could take his shorts off entirely. She looked up with her wide, beautiful eyes, and he felt his heart stop.

      “You’re so beautiful.” He croaked and swallowed hard as Wanda stood up from her spot.

He stood four inches above her, a substantial difference from when they were younger when _she_ always stood an inch or two above him.

      “What are you smiling about?” She asked softly and narrowed her eyes.

Pietro chuckled and he kissed the tip of her nose.

      “I’ve missed you.”

She kissed him on the lips and pressed her body against his.

      “Show me.  
      Show me how much you’ve missed me.”

The words sent an electrifying feeling directly to his cock. He tried to wet his unbelievably dry mouth and as if Wanda had read his mind, she swiftly leaned forward and crashed their lips together. Her tongue instantly slipped into his mouth and provided the moisture and saliva he had seemed to have lost. He moaned against her lips when she wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him closer. He reached around her and unhooked her bra before trailing his fingers down her smooth back. She shivered under his touch and Pietro broke their kiss so he could slip the straps off her bare shoulders.

He then swept his hands along and down the side of her body, squeezing her and relishing at how soft she felt in his hands. She walked backwards until she could sit on her bed and slide backwards to make room for her brother. Pietro curled his fingers around the waistline of her panties and eagerly slid the fabric down her creamy thigh before letting it drop to the floor. He gasped softly. The corners of his mouth twitched upwards into a crooked smile. Wanda still had her neatly trimmed patch of pubic hair that formed an almost perfect triangle leading directly to her clit, and he still found it cute.  
He was disgusting.

Wanda propped herself up and leaned forward. She tugged on the waistband of his boxers and he compliantly helped her get them off.

      “Oh…” She gasped softly.

      “Are you okay? What’s wrong?” He furrowed his brows and held one side of her face in his hand.

The corners of her mouth twitched upwards into a crooked smile. Pietro was _big_. Bigger than she remembered. And he actually had chiseled abs now and a perfect, delicious looking V line that led straight to his thick, twitching cock.

      “You look like you’re photo-shopped. I didn’t know math geeks could get so…” She started to giggle and Pietro couldn’t help but break out into a goofy looking grin.

He pressed his lips against hers and laughed into their kiss before moving to kiss her on the forehead.

      “You’re so cute too, did you know that?”

Wanda hummed happily and locked lips with him, swirling her tongue in his mouth in a quick circle.

      “And you’re actually _experienced_ now.”

He chuckled and shrugged his shoulders.

      “What can I say? Two girlfriends makes all the difference.”

      “Two?” Wanda stopped and looked at him with a distraught expression.

      “I thought you only had one! What happened to Lizze?”

      “We broke up at the end of sophomore year.”

      “Then who…”

      “It doesn’t really matter… it only lasted for a couple of months into junior year.”

Wanda frowned and creased her forehead.

      “Pietro, I didn’t think you had it in you! During high school you,” She cut herself off before she could say anything more.

      “I mean… wow. I haven’t even found anyone yet since the start of college and… look at you!”

      “Wait, but what about… Aaron? Was that his name?” Pietro frowned.

      “Yeah, uhm…” She leaned back from him and rubbed the back of her neck.

      “No… it didn’t work out.”

      “Oh. I’m sorry to hear that.” Pietro sat down with one of his legs hanging off the side of her bed and furrowed his brows together.

      “It’s fine! It wasn’t anything serious.”

They lapsed into a moment of silence and the only sound that filled the room was the spinning of her ceiling fan.  
_Whoosh._  
_Whoosh._  
_Whoosh._  
Pietro looked up and watched her fan spin around and around. It was _hot_. He hadn’t realized it but he was sweating. A lot.

The bed creaked and he looked down to see that Wanda had gotten off the bed and was now rummaging around in her bathroom. He gnawed on his lower lip and grinned when she returned with a small, white package and a red bottle.  
She tossed him the package and took a seat at the edge of the bed while he opened it and quickly rolled the condom over himself.

      “I’m sorry.” He suddenly said and beckoned Wanda to come over to him.

      “No, you’re fine.”

      “I totally ruined the mood.” He muttered into her hair as she nestled against him.  
      “But… anyone who dumps you is crazy. You deserve the best.”

Wanda smiled and looked down. After another second she started giggling. Pietro brought a hand to her chin and tilted her up so she was looking at him.

      “What is it?”

      “You’re such a dork.” She mumbled gently and kissed him.

Pietro sighed contentedly and relaxed his shoulders. She grinned, turning so she was fully facing him, and then gently pushed him down onto her pillows. Pietro flared his nostrils and stared at his sister with wide eyes as she began to straddle him. Wanda took the bottle of lube and squeezed the gel into her hand. She reached down between her legs where she had his cock positioned and began to spread the lube evenly on him. He clenched his jaw and forced himself to breathe slowly through his nose while her hands roamed over his shaft. She rolled his cock between her palms and delicately applied pressure with her thumbs as she moved her hands down towards his base. He leaned his head back against the pillows and groaned as she continued to tenderly massage him.

      “Wanda…” He drawled out her name slowly, closing his eyes, and bucked into her hands.

She snickered and finally lifted herself higher on her knees, positioning the head of her brother’s cock at her entrance, and then steadily lowered herself down on top of him. The twins both moaned at the same time. Wanda bit her lower lip to try and stifle her voice. She closed her eyes and continued to lower herself until her pelvis rested on his. She could feel Pietro’s cock twitch deep inside of her and another low moan flowed from her lips. She cried out loudly when Pietro suddenly shifted underneath her and then bucked upwards into her. His cock hit deep and heavy inside her, causing her to gasp for breath.

      “Mmmnng…” She pressed her hands against his waist in an effort to support herself and swallowed with difficulty.

      “You feel so good…” Pietro strained to speak and gaped his mouth when Wanda slowly raised herself and then fell down on him.

      “You’re so _big_ …” Wanda groaned and rolled her head along her shoulders.

      “Does it hurt? Are you okay?”

      “I’m fine…” She responded breathlessly and then lifted herself up again.

      “Ughhh… Wanda…” Pietro gripped her waist firmly and squeezed when she fell down on him again.

She felt entirely full. Perhaps _too_ full. And the thought of being stretched out with her brother’s cock sent her mind spinning.  
Wanda groaned when she lifted herself up and Pietro bucked up to meet her. It was almost _painful_ at how much he was stretching her out, but the sensation was dangerously intoxicating as well. Unable to continue to really lift herself up let alone just support herself from toppling over, Wanda resorted to simply grinding against her brother. The action did not fail to please Pietro any less than when she was manually inserting him inside of her and if anything, her grinding made him all the more turned on and flustered. To see his sister so focused on grinding against him was _definitely_ a sight to marvel at and before he knew it, Pietro leaned up and kissed Wanda.

He flicked his tongue out and glided the tip of his tongue along her lower lip. She obediently opened her mouth and rather than taking the chance to slip his tongue into her mouth, he took her lip instead and began to roll it between his teeth. He could feel Wanda smile as he sucked on her lower lip and a purring noise reverberated in the back of her throat.  
When Pietro finally pulled away he switched their positions and gently lay Wanda down. At this point her limbs felt like jelly and her abdomen actually felt mildly sore. Still inside her, Pietro gradually pulled himself out before thrusting forward.

      “AANnmmff!” Wanda snapped her jaw shut and grasped at the blanket underneath her.

Pietro grunted and worked up a swift pattern of pulling then pushing. Every time he pulled out, he was sure to slide himself back in _all_ the way until skin kissed skin. Wanda writhed and filled her fists with the fabric of her blanket. She turned her head to the side and bit down on her knuckles in an attempt to muffle her uncharacteristically loud moaning.

      “Please let me hear you…” Pietro breathed hard as he relentlessly pounded into her.

Wanda whined in response and squeezed her eyes tight. Her chest violently rose and fell as Pietro thrust into her. She suddenly jerked upwards and saw stars burst in her eyes.

      “AAHhHhhFUCKPIETROAaaaAFUCKNNnnffgg!!”

Her entire body spasmed and twisted as she came.

      “FUCK! AAHH… Ffffuck… Pietr…fff… Pietro Pietro Pietro… Oh my God… **Pietro** …” Her voice died down to a whimper and she continued to repeat her brother’s name while she rode out the rest of her orgasm.

Pietro waited patiently until Wanda finally stopped. The two were panting and completely covered in sweat. The summer heat still wasn’t helping nor was the meager spinning of the ceiling fan.

      “Aaggh…” Wanda groaned and relaxed her all her muscles she had unknowingly tensed up. She felt like melting into the bed.

Pietro pulled out and sat back on his heels. He thought his heart was going to explode. His chest ballooned with such euphoria that he wasn’t sure he would ever be able to reach a tantamount of happiness ever again in his entire life.  
He had never been more _wrong_ in his entire life.

Wanda pulled herself up and crawled between Pietro’s legs. He looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

      “You are not done?”

      “ _You_ are not done.” She giggled and motioned towards him.

Pietro looked down and realized that he was still hard. The condom was covered with even more slickness than it had originally been lubricated with. Wanda grinned and smoothed her hair back, tucking the short, stray locks behind her ears before leaning down to take him in her mouth. Even with the condom covering his cock, Pietro could easily feel every motion Wanda made with her tongue. She took him in without any hesitation and was quick to deep throat as much of his cock she could fit in her mouth.

      “ **FUCK**!” Pietro unexpectedly cried out and dug his nails into her bed.

Wanda lapped at the underside of his cock and licked off her cum from the condom. She moved her head back so he wasn’t in so deep and then tilted her head from side to side so she could properly lick off anything that had coated the rubber.

      “AAaahh, Wanda…” Pietro moaned and involuntarily bucked into her mouth.

Her eyes widened a bit but she quickly adjusted and went back to fitting in as much of Pietro as she could.

      “Mmnngg…”

Salvia dribbled down her chin. Pietro panted heavily and bucked again. Wanda gagged a bit this time and felt tears threaten to spring from her eyes. She was thankful that Pietro had his eyes closed or he would more than likely freak out at her pained looking expression. Even her _mouth_ felt sore after just a minute of having it stretched open to accompany the thickness of her brother’s dick.

Finally Wanda moved away and messily wiped away the saliva that had dripped down her chin and glazed her lips. She stuck her hand out and effortlessly pulled the condom off of him. Underneath, Pietro’s cock glistened with precum.  
Pietro looked at Wanda with a half-lidded, lustful stare.

      “A-Are you… okay?” He mumbled and reached out to caress the side of her face.

Wanda nodded happily and nuzzled into his hand before she gently set it down on the bed so she could lean back down and take her brother raw. A much more potent flavor immediately registered with her taste buds as she swirled her tongue around the tip of his cock. She began to bob her head up and down and savored every taste she received. When she stopped midway down Pietro’s shaft, she puckered her lips and then sucked. Her brother immediately reacted to the sudden change in pressure and jerked against her. She let go entirely and giggled softly.

      “Oh my God…” Pietro closed his eyes.

      “You’re so good… what the fuck.” He ran both his hands over his face and through his hair.

Wanda giggled again and then tenderly wrapped her fingers around his erection as best as she could. She gently moved her hand down so she could pull back his foreskin to reveal a portion of his head. She pressed her lips against the tip and Pietro shuddered. When she stuck her tongue out and slowly licked the slit of his head he cried out. Wanda smiled and kissed his head again. She let go of his cock so his foreskin would slide back into place. Pietro huffed and looked down at his sister with a dazed expression.

She gingerly pulled his foreskin up so she could stick her tongue inside. Pietro grunted when she let go so his foreskin snapped back in place and held her tongue pressed against his head. She began to swirl her tongue underneath his foreskin and yelped when Pietro suddenly jolted and came onto her face. As opposed to her own liquidy cum, Pietro’s was thick and creamy.

She quickly placed her entire mouth over his cock and savored the squirts of hot cum that continuously hit the back of her throat until her mouth began to grow full. She swallowed as much as she could of the thick cum Pietro shot into her mouth while the rest overflowed from her mouth and dripped onto the blanket.  
Once Pietro was done it was then that he _still_ didn’t experience the happiest moment of his entire life. The happiest moment of his entire life was when they tossed the soiled blanket off the bed and cuddled up close to one another. Wanda had her unbelievably smooth back pressed against his chest while they shared the same steady breath that eventually caused them both to drift off into the most blissful sleep either had gotten in a long time.

When Pietro opened his eyes he could still feel Wanda peacefully sleeping against him. He smiled to himself and nuzzled the back of her head. She smelled sweet like always.

      “Pietro?” Wanda whispered softly through the darkness and turned around so she was facing him.

He could barely make out her face in the dark, but he could feel her eyes on him. He inhaled slowly when she kissed him on his collar bone and exhaled sharply when she slid her hand along his arm and moved his hand to her bare chest.

      “I love you…” He mumbled softly.

Pietro knew he shouldn't have said it. He knew how wrong it was for him to say it. But he didn't want to lie to himself. He truly did love Wanda.

He could feel her heart beat slowly in perfect sync with his own.  
He couldn't stop his heart from beating. Couldn't stop himself from loving her.  
Never.

◆ ◆ ◆

The news of her engagement came to a total shock to Pietro. It took him two days to actually process the information and then another three days to cope with his mixed feelings and high-strung emotions. Engaged? _Engaged_.  
His Wanda was engaged. And to really rub the salt into the wound, she was engaged to some simpleton named Tom. _Tom_.  
Pietro felt disgusted just thinking about it. He felt disgusted and confused and hurt all at the same time.

It turned out Tom wasn’t as bad of a guy as he thought he was. In fact… he was actually kind of _perfect_ for Wanda. Every time the two of them were together, Wanda was smiling her beautiful smile. They fit together like two pieces of a puzzle. People even jokingly called him the “Cosmo to her Wanda” since his favorite color was green.  
Pietro felt disgusted just thinking about it. He felt disgusted and confused and hurt all at the same time.

The bachelor’s party was fun though. Probably the most fun he had ever had ever since graduating from college and attending the graduation party one of his friends threw. He hated to admit it, but he had fun that evening.  
That last evening his Wanda would be paired off with someone that _wasn’t_ him.

By the time the clock struck at some ungodly hour of the early morning, Pietro was one of the few bachelors of the group who wasn’t passed out. Tom was actually one of the first people to black out at the bar.  
As Pietro helped clean up the trashed party room, the door to the room opened. He whipped his head around and felt his stomach drop.

      “Pietro? Oh my God, what happened here?” Wanda stepped over one of the passed out males and approached him.

He looked down at his sister with a pained expression.

      “Are you okay? Oh… Tom?” She gently held onto Pietro’s arm and looked at the slumped over male.

      “He, uhm… He passed out. He’s a pretty light drinker.” Pietro responded quietly and balled his hands into fists.

      “Oh…”

      “Come on…” Wanda suddenly tugged at his jacket sleeve.

      “Let's go to the room.” She whispered softly into his ear and Pietro just nodded.

During the elevator ride up to her hotel room Pietro had established that Wanda might have drunken a little bit too much. She continuously insisted that she was fine but the fact that she almost ran into several walls along the way to the room said otherwise.  
When he managed to get her card room key to swipe into her room, Wanda had suddenly pulled him down to kiss her.

      “Ah… sorry…” She quickly mumbled.

      “Sorry for what?” Pietro swallowed hard and leaned down to kiss her again.

Wanda just laughed under her breath and pressed her face into his shirt. She muffled something and Pietro had to hold her shoulders so she could stop swaying.

      “I didn’t catch what you said.” He smiled gently and she just leaned up to press her lips against his.

His eyes widened when she suddenly bit his lower lip and then glossed her tongue over the bite. Wanda giggled and slipped two fingers under the collar of his shirt.

      “Let’s go in.”

Pietro nodded and fumbled to slide the room card key over the sensor. When he opened the door Wanda pushed him in and kissed him against the wall. He moaned quietly and tentatively brought his hands to the back of her dress.

      “W-Wait… Wanda… You’re drunk, I don’t think you know what you’re doing.” His chest tightened at his words.

Wanda pulled away and frowned slightly. She toyed with the buttons on his dress shirt and then sighed.

      “I know… I know it’s wrong but…” She pulled her arms back entirely and then reached behind her in an attempt to unzip her dress.

Pietro exhaled shakily and helped her. He pulled the zipper down slowly and then watched in quiet trepidation as the fabric loosened around her shoulders. He then helped her to slide the dress over her head. She grabbed it from his hands and just let it drop onto the floor.

      “Wanda…” He brought his hands to the back of her head and began to stroke her hair. She had grown out her hair long again.

She pulled him down and kissed him. He could taste a faint scent of alcohol when her tongue roamed over his own. She purred into their kiss and Pietro turned them around so she was pressed against the wall.

      “Wanda…” He repeated again and tried to pull away before things could escalate.

She whined in response and splayed her hands over his chest. She slid them up and helped him out of his tuxedo jacket. She kissed his jaw and nose and cheeks and then pressed her lips softly against his.

      “Please… I want this.”

Pietro choked for a second. He felt disgusted. He felt disgusted because he was disgusting. How could he do this to Wanda? He felt disgusted and confused and hurt all at the same time and then collided their lips together.  
Wanda moaned and wrapped a leg around his waist. She tangled her fingers into his hair and tugged.

      “Here…” She spoke hurriedly and let go of him so she could slip out of her panties.

      “Kiss me here…” Her voice fell heavy and rushed.

Pietro choked again. Desire swelled in his chest. He examined her face furiously in an attempt to gauge whether or not she actually wanted this. She made no attempt to stop him when he kneeled down before her. He hesitantly reached forward and slid two fingers against her slit. Wanda shuddered against the wall and spread her legs apart. He swallowed hard and felt his pants tighten around him.

      “Put your legs here…” He finally whispered and helped Wanda raise her legs over his shoulders.

He made sure to support her securely by her thighs until the only thing holding her up from the ground were his shoulders, his hands, and the wall she was pressed against.  
He hoisted her higher up against the wall and reveled at the low purrs that escaped her lips when he leaned in and slid his tongue over the entrance of her pussy. He firmly gripped her silky thighs and licked her outer lips before sticking the tip of his tongue in deeper. She dug her heels into his back and moaned louder.

      “Aaaa… it feels so _good_...” She hissed through clenched teeth and tightened her grip in his hair.

Pietro drove his tongue further in until his nose pressed against her neatly trimmed patch of public hair. He scrunched his nose a bit as the hairs tickled him when Wanda began to roll her hips along his face.

      “Mmmnnfuck!!” She whimpered and let go of Pietro’s hair to raise her arms above her head in an attempt to grab at anything other than the smooth wall.

      “Errff oo mmay?” Pietro tried to speak but the vibrations only sent Wanda squirming and moaning.

She pounded her fist against the wall behind her and bit down on her lower lip. Pietro pulled away and looked up with a panicked expression.

      “Are you okay?” He repeated again.

Wanda panted and nodded. She tried to move one leg off of his shoulder and almost caused the both of them to topple to the ground. Pietro carefully slid his hands from her thighs up to her waist and held her securely before moving out from underneath her so she could be back on her feet.

      “Sorry, I just...” She panted some more and pressed a hand against the wall.

Pietro immediately gripped her shoulders to stabilize her. He frowned and continued to stare at her with a worried look. Wanda ignored his anxiousness and looked to the ground. She giggled and looked back up with flushed cheeks.

      “You make me so _wet_.”

Pietro turned rigid at her comment and he felt his cheeks ping up with heat. He slowly looked down and felt his cock twitch at the sight of the small, clear puddle that had formed underneath his sister. She was _dripping_ with precum. He slid his hands down from her shoulders and retracted his arms to his sides. Wanda immediately stumbled forward and pressed against his chest.

      “Why are you still wearing clothes?” She giggled into his shirt and worked on untucking his dress shirt.

While Wanda worked on unbuttoning his shirt and loosening his bow tie, Pietro unbuckled his belt and slid off both his slacks and boxers. The fabric pooled around his ankles and he stepped out of the pile when Wanda finally unbuttoned the last button and tossed the tie to the floor. He immediately scooped her up again and carried her to the nearest couch. Wanda pulled him down with her and crashed their lips together. Their teeth clinked for a second before his mouth was suddenly full of her wandering tongue.

      “Mmmm…” Pietro breathed softly through his nostrils and closed his eyes.

The sweet, intoxicating taste of his sister filled his mouth again and made his heart skip a beat. This was probably the last time he would ever be able to taste her again.  
Pietro brought his hand to the back of her head and tilted her head back a bit so he could deepen the kiss. Wanda replied with a moan and obediently moved her lips in sync with his. Their tongues glided across each other for the last time and then Pietro tore himself away. Tears began to sting his eyes and Wanda instantly cupped the side of his face and pressed their lips together for a brief second.

      “What's wrong?” She looked at him with worried eyes.

      “I love you… I love you so much, Wanda.” He choked on his words.

Wanda knit her brows together and looked away as if she were hurt. Pietro blinked quickly in an attempt to get rid of his tears. He sniffed and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand.

      “I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't. I know it's wrong. I know…” His voice cracked and his heart fell.

Wanda gently ghosted her fingers against the side of his face. She quietly shushed him and then littered his face with several chaste kisses.

      “You don't need to be sorry.” She finally murmured against his cheek.

Pietro stared down into her large, glossy eyes with a look of despair.

      “I love you too.” She kissed him on the lips.

Pietro whimpered into their kiss and Wanda softly reassured him again. She murmured indistinct words of endearment into his lips until her brother seemed to calm down again. When he pulled away to look at her, Wanda offered him a gentle smile. She leaned down beneath him, her hair elegantly splayed out into a messy crown, a clouded look in her eyes, her nostrils just barely flared, and her rosy lips slightly parted.

      “You're so _beautiful_.” The words barely left his lips.

Pietro reached down to gently rub her cheek with the back of his hand. Wanda continued to stare up at him with flushed cheeks. She finally reached up and gently gripped his hand in hers.

      “Please…” She whispered and spread her legs.

Shocked, Pietro swallowed hard and looked down. His cock throbbed in desperate need to fill her up. He glanced back up to find Wanda’s eyes closed. If he did this, there would be no going back. Was Wanda aware of this? Was she too tipsy to properly think?  
Pietro locked his jaw in place and closed his eyes for a second. He loved Wanda. Always had, always has, and always will. If she was willing to accept him… To _want_ him… He was going to comply.

Opening his eyes and swallowing once more, Pietro shakily brought his cock to her glistening entrance. His eyes flitted up again and Wanda still had her eyes patiently closed. He inhaled sharply, held his breath, and then thrust in.

      “Aaa..aa..nnnnm..mffgg..  
      aammmnn…  
      Aaaa…Pietro… Ghhff..mm…”

      “I love you, Wanda… I love you I love you I love you.” He panted the words every chance he got.

Pietro continued to pound into Wanda at a steady pace while she moaned at a steady pace. Her breath turned choppy at some points before quickly evening out to simple sounding sighs of content.

Sweat began to form on Pietro’s forehead as he continued his rhythmic thrusts. In addition to the scratchy noise of the couch every time he moved, the slaps of skin against skin, and the almost inaudible huffs and pants falling from both their lips, a peculiar squelching noise made itself prominent. Both of them were getting wetter and slicking themselves up with their own precum as time carried on. It became easier for Pietro to slip in and out of his sister with every minute.

Wanda let out an especially loud moan when Pietro suddenly bucked and broke his regular pattern. He ground harshly against her and then rammed into her again. She whined and panted heavily when he stopped moving.

      “You're in so _deep_ , oh my God…” Another whine broke forth from her lips and she let her head fall to the side.

      “Please, Pietro… Ram me again. Hard and fast. Please…”

      “I love you so much...” He mumbled and quickly pulled out before thrusting into her just as rapidly.

The couch squeaked against the floor and Wanda cried out.

      “AAH! YES!! OH GOD, IT FEELS SO GOOD!!”

Pietro huffed and rammed roughly into her again. He squeezed his eyes tight and pounded into her. Again. He was afraid that he might bruise her with how much force he was using, but he couldn't stop. Again. With Wanda shouting his name and the exquisite feeling of her tight pussy wrapping around his cock every time he thrust deep into her… He didn't want to stop.

A few more thrusts later and Wanda came. She shuddered underneath him as she waited her orgasm out. Pietro came not a minute later. He groaned and let his head hang while his cock twitched and filled her up. Excess, white liquid spurted out from the sides of her cunt. When he pulled out a gush of their mixed cum flowed out and seeped into the couch. Pietro collapsed onto the side so he wouldn't crush his sister and closed his eyes. Wanda crawled into his lap and curled up against him. They were still panting and it didn't take long for the both of them to burst into laughter. Pietro opened his eyes again and was happy to see Wanda’s beaming face looking back at him. He smiled and bent forward to kiss her. She hummed and happily kissed him back.

      “I love you.” Pietro said the moment their kiss broke.

Wanda continued to beam up at him. She parted her lips to speak.

      “I—”

Pietro’s eyes fluttered open and he shot up from the couch. An intense wave of confusion washed over him. He looked around and saw other bachelors passed out around the room. A frown crept onto his face and his forehead creased. He staggered and stood up from the couch. Tom was passed out at the bar. Pietro swallowed and found his throat to be incredibly dry. He stumbled towards the groom and was about to reach out to touch his shoulder when the door to the room opened. He whipped his head around and felt his stomach drop.

      “Pietro? Oh my God, what happened here?” Wanda stepped over one of the passed out males and approached him.

He looked down at his sister with a pained expression.

      “Are you okay? Oh… Tom?” She brushed past him and wrapped an arm around the male.

She shook him until he stirred awake.

      “Wha— Wanda?”

      “Come on… Let's go to the room.” Wanda whispered softly into her fiancé’s ear and Tom just nodded.

She wrapped his arm around her shoulder and helped him to his feet.

      “Pietro… You're a great guy… And you really know how to party and and… you have such a _beautiful_ sister. Thank you for everything.” Tom slurred and patted Pietro gently on the shoulder as they passed him.

Wanda laughed and she started to move away from him with Tom still holding onto her.

      “W-Wanda.” Pietro sputtered and reached out with one hand.

She turned around and Pietro’s eyes began to sting.

      “You should head back to your room too and get some sleep. Don't worry about these guys, they will eventually wake up and do the same thing.” She giggled softly.

      “Pietro…? What's wrong?” She suddenly frowned.  
      “Why are you crying?”

Pietro reached up with shaky hands and felt the warm tears slide down his cheek. Wanda propped Tom against the wall before walking over to him. She smiled softly yet looked up at him with concerned eyes.

      “I’m just… really happy for you.” Pietro forced the words out of his mouth.

_What was he saying?_

Wanda gently cupped the side of his face and wiped away a tear with her thumb. The usual sparkle returned back to her eyes and she pulled her brother into an embrace.

      “Thank you.” She murmured quietly and then let go of him.

_Say something, you idiot._

Wanda sighed and pursed her lips together. She stared at him for what seemed like an eternity before she finally leaned up and kissed him on the cheek.

“I'll see you tomorrow.”

_Don't let her leave._

Pietro just nodded and watched as Wanda returned back to Tom’s side and helped him out of the room.

_Tell her you how you **really** feel._

The door closed with a click and Pietro fell down onto one of the bar stools. A sharp pain shot through his head and he groaned. Too much alcohol.  
He propped his head up with his hands and closed his eyes. He could hear his heart thump in his ears.  
He couldn't stop his heart from beating.  
Couldn't stop himself from loving her.

_Tell her how much you love her._

Never.

**Author's Note:**

> PHEW! OKay well firST, thank you for sticking around and for reading this short story to the end!!!  
> It really means a lot to me when you leave a comment or give this work a kudos, but it really means a lot more to me considering the fact that you've even read one of my works!  
> I am so grateful to have such kind supporters, and I'd just like to thank you all for also bearing with any potential discrepancy in characterization of the various characters I have made!
> 
> Nevertheless, thank you for sticking around and I hope you have a phenomenal remainder of the day!
> 
> BUT ALSO JUST LOOK AT THEM: 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> AJSZNDJKFGNSDJFGK THEY AR ESO CUTE TOGEHTEJLKASNFGJK
> 
> P.S. If you have any requests/would like to read about a certain event or AU feel free to leave a comment or message me on my [Tumblr](http://solotrooper.tumblr.com)!


End file.
